Harry and Luna Horcrux Finders
by TheotheSlytherin123
Summary: What if Harry had managed to get onto the Hogwarts express in chamber of secrets, and Harry met Luna Lovegood on the train? What if Harry and Luna slowly discovered the mysteries of the wizarding world and horcruxes, secrets that certain people wanted hidden. Contains Dumbledore bashing, and also certain Weasleys, but no Hermione bashing I will probably update weekly


_Disclaimer: Anything that seems even remotely similar to JKR's books probably comes from there and is not mine. Also, Harry Potter, Hogwarts, the Wizarding World, and anything else that has to do with it comes from the lovely JK Rowling, not me. I'm just playing in her sandbox and building my own Hogwarts in it._

Harry and Ron were stuck. They had been blocked on the other side of Platform nine and ¾, when the wall had closed, making them stuck on the other side.

'Wait a second, Ron. Poke your arm through the wall," Harry said. Ron obliged. To Harry's shock, he was right. Ron's hand went through the wall. "Now grab on to me, and walk through the wall." Ron did so, and Harry saw himself on platform nine and ¾.

"Bloody hell, Harry! That's brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, running onto the train. Harry was on his way to the golden trio's agreed compartment, when he heard crying, and turned left. What he saw enraged him. Draco Malfoy and his pet bulldogs, Crabbe and Goyle, were forcing a first year out of the train window.

"This will teach you to say I have nargles, Loony Lovegood. You will hang onto the train window, and I will come back half way through the journey, to have a little… _play_ with you. Blood traitor," Malfoy said, walking away. He felt a force knock him down, and Harry was standing over him.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy! You are a cruel, evil, little cockroach! You may not like her idea of nargles, but what you _definitely_ have in you is cruelness, and an inability to care. For that, I'm sorry. But not for this," Harry finished, as he threw Draco out of the train and stuck his hands to the window. He walked over to the first year and helped her up.

"Thank you, Harry Potter. I do not believe I can ever repay this debt. My name is Luna. Luna Lovegood," the girl said, and Harry smiled.

"You have nothing to repay me, I was only helping you, like any decent person would." Harry briefly thought of taking her with him to Ron and Hermione, but he came up with a better idea. "Come with me. I know of a compartment that will not be in use, now that our ferrety friend is a little stuck right now," Harry smirked.

Luna followed him, and they walked into the empty compartment that Malfoy always claimed for himself. Harry offered Luna a seat, and then sat next to her, deciding to make a new friend.

"So… what house are you hoping to get into?" Harry asked, deciding to go with the light conversation first.

"Well, I didn't really mind what house I was in before, but i think it would be good to go with you in Gryffindor. It would be nice, almost like having a friend."

"No," Harry said harshly, and Luna's face fell. "It's not _like_ having a friend, it _is_ having a friend. I will not hear you putting yourself down like that, you are as valuable as anyone else, and you _are_ my friend. I do not want to hear you doing that to yourself." Luna regained her smile.

"Of course, Harry Potter. It's just, the people who lived near me were always demoting of me. The Weasleys, especially Ronald and Ginevra. Fred and George were funny, and seemed to only be making jokes, but Ronald and Ginevra were horrible, so was their mum."

"They… they _what_!" Harry yelled, ready to go and hex the so called nice Weasleys, but he looked at Luna, and saw she was scared of him. 'I'm not angry at you, Luna. Ronald Weasley, my old friend, and his sister are the ones I'm angry at. I would never be angry at you," Harry didn't know how he knew, but he was certain that Luna could never anger him.

'"Thank you, Harry Potter. But isn't Ronald Billius Weasley your friend? You said old friend," Luna said, smiling at Harry.

"First off, just call me Harry. That's what my friends call me. Secondly, I meant old friend. If one of my friends is horrible to someone, they don't deserve to be my friend. Which is exactly why I think you will _always_ be your friend."

"Harry, what are you doing in this compartment with a first year? You should be sitting with us," Hermione asked, barging in on Harry and Luna.

"You are covered in wrackspurts, you know," Luna said dreamily.

"Harry, what are you doing with _loony _Lovegood? Come sit with us, mate."

"I hate to say it Harry, but Ron is right. She seems like a right old loon! Wrackspurts, for Merlin's sake!" Hermione said, and suddenly her and Ron were pinned against the wall. 'Put us down, Harry!" Hermione screeched, as Luna pulled out a magazine and started reading it upside down.

"Her name is _Luna_ not Loony! Don't you dare say a word against her, she's my friend!" Harry yelled, his eyes blazing with anger. "Do you understand?"

"Harry, mate. You don't get it, we can't be seen with her!"

"Fine, you and Hermione don't have to be seen around us, but don't ignore the question. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND!'

"Yes Harry, and please keep in mind it was Ronald that said the last thing, and I only said one thing. I understand you wanting to be friends with - Luna, was it? Just give me another chance, please?" Hermione asked.

"Luna, I can tell you heard everything. Do _you_ forgive either of them?" Harry asked, and Luna put away her copy of _The Quibbler_.

"I do not want to forgive Ronald, but Hermione Granger doesn't seem too bad. I say we give her a chance. It's up to you though." Harry threw Ron to the floor, and he gently put Hermione down.

"I will give you a chance, Miss Granger. Though you need to know that you will be fine around Luna, I don't want either of you getting upset. If you wish to remain friends with Ronald, just make sure you don't bring him with you whenever you're with us," Harry said, and Hermione nodded.

"Thank you Harry, Luna. I will need to get used to you Luna, but I do not want Ronald to ever follow me to you, so I will go and see if I can't become friends with Neville. Hopefully, he will be willing to. Goodbye, Harry and Luna."

"Harry, when are we going to let Draco and his mindless servants back inside off the train?" Luna asked, and Harry suddenly remembered that he did indeed have to let Draco back inside at some point.

"Maybe later, we don't want him coming in here and bothering us," Harry said, and then he looked at his watch. "We should get changed now, last year we arrived an hour later than now. I'll wait outside to make sure no one comes in while you get changed, and then I'll get changed after, Ok?"

When it was Harry's turn to get changed, he was just putting his Gryffindor tie on, when "Harry!" was heard. Harry pulled out his wand and charged outside, seeing the youngest two Weasleys and Finnigan, beating Luna harshly. Harry forced himself into the male Weasley, knocking him into the others. He then took their wands, snapped them, and took Luna back into the compartment.

"Thank you, Harry. I really don't know what I'd do without you here. Do you think when we get to Hogwarts, you could teach me some of the stuff you learnt later on in your first year, that way I will be able to start protecting myself.'

"What a great idea Luna, with Flophart teaching you will learn nothing in defense, even if you were to study the book. Yes, I think it would be a great idea for me to teach you defensive magic," Harry said, and then proceeded to pull his wand out. "Would you like to start now?"

"Yes please, Harry. Maybe you could start with the spell Ronald Weasley used to defeat the troll. It can be used defensively, is one of the first spells, and can also be used for a lot of other things," Luna said, and Harry stared at her dumbfounded.

"How did you know about the troll? Only me, Ronald and Hermione know what really happened in that bathroom. Seriously though, how do you know?" Harry asked, and Luna smiled, Harry getting the feeling that he wouldn't understand the answer, sighed.

'The nargles told me. Well, either that or the aurors know that we are onto them with there Rotfang conspiracy and they want to distract me by putting voices in my head. I think the first one, as I don't really think the rotfang conspiracy is true, but then again, that might just prove that it is," Luna said, and then pulled her wand out. "So, are you going to teach me now, or should I put my wand away?"

"I'll teach you now. Firstly, you have to wave your wand like this, a swish and flick." Harry demonstrated the swish and flick action, with Luna copying him, though Harry saw some flaws that she was making. "Try doing it like this," Harry grabbed her arm gently, and slowly moved it in the swish and flick motion.

"Like this?" Luna said, repeating it herself. Harry smiled and nodded. "Ok, I suppose I should practise this for a little bit in case I accidentally do something slightly wrong and end up with something bad happening." So Luna did just that. She swished and she flicked, and Harry was just about to move her onto the next bit when the door burst open yet again.

"Hey Draco, me and Theodore have something to show y- you're not Draco! Your Potter the Rotter, and that Loony girl Draco threw out the window! Did the mudblood Granger stop letting you hide behind her, Potter? This the best you could do! This Loony person is nuts! She is such an idiot, I mean -"

"Wingardium Leviosa," Luna muttered, and was pleased to see that the spell worked despite not practising the words yet. "Luna then did something Harry never would have expected her to do. She pulled her arm back, and punched Blaize right in the jaw. She then pointed her wand at Theodore Nott, and levitated him out of the compartment.

"Luna that was… amazing! Spectacular! Perfect! You have a lot of potential, Luna Lovegood. Anyway, the next spell that might be useful is the unlocking charm, alohomora. Now this spell can be useful in a lot of situations, such as if anyone ever locks you in or out of somewhere, say a room, if you needed to get to somewhere and the door was locked, if someone is in danger in a room with a dangerous animal…" Harry spent the next ten minutes explaining all the uses he could think of for alohomora, and then showed her the wand movements.

"Alohomora!" Luna chimed, and the trunk that Harry had locked for the practise suddenly clicked, and Harry opened it and pulled something out.

"Your prize, my lady," Harry said, pulling out a box of honeydukes finest. Harry had got this off of the trolley lady when Luna had been getting changed, and was hoping something like this would happen so an opportunity to share chocolate with his new friend would arrive before he just straight up asked.

"Harry, you don't have to…" Luna started, but Harry gave her 'the look'. "Fine, but at least let me share it with you then," Luna pleaded, and Harry nodded. Breaking the chocolate in half and giving Luna the bigger part, Harry smiled. This friend was staying with him, for sure.

Just as the train was pulling up, Harry and Luna went to let Draco back inside the train.

"The less proof they have, the less detentions we get," Harry explained to Luna. "Now, you'll be going on the boats with Hagrid, he's really nice, and then I'll meet you at the feast." Luna nodded and made her way towards the boats. "Oh, and Luna!" She turned. "No matter what house your in, we'll still be friends. Though I do hope your in Gryffindor, as then we would see each other in the common room." Luna smiled and hopped into a boat by herself.

Harry seated himself right at the end of the second year students, saving a space for Luna. He couldn't prove it, but he was sure Luna could end up in Gryffindor if she wanted to. Just as he thought that, the first years came into the hall, Luna being the only one not admiring the magic of the place, as she was too busy looking for Harry. When he caught her eye she waved, and Harry, ignoring the odd glances from most of the students, cheerfully waved back.

_The opening of another year_

_Bring once again my duties_

_Of welcoming to Hogwarts school_

_Our newest bucks and beauties_

_The time has come for you to find_

_Where you would best be suited_

_And see what house (to put it plain)_

_You soon will be included_

_If bravado is quite your thing_

_And daring deeds of do,_

_Then i believe the Gryffindor_

_Is just the place for you_

_If you instead desire to learn_

_And spend your days in thought_

_Then I'll send you to Ravenclaw_

_Exactly as I ought_

_Or if you don't mind working hard_

_Perhaps with little fame_

_The word I'll shout is Hufflepuff_

_When I have heard your name_

_But if by chance ambition burns_

_Within your clever soul_

_Then I believe that Slytherin_

_Will fit you on the whole_

_You've naught to fear the sorting hat_

_has never been off target_

_So sit right down and try me on_

_And hear me speak, and mark it!_

Harry clapped along with most of the school, and Luna was one of the few first years to join in.

Harry didn't really listen to the start of the dorting, but abruptly started listening when "Lovegood, Luna," was heard. He watched as she put on the sorting hat, and the hat opened its mouth, hesitated, and closed it again.

What? Harry thought. Why did the hat do that for? It had never changed its mind after opening its mouth, had it? Harry wondered whether or not it had done that to him. After all, he _had _nearly been in Slytherin. What was going on inside of Luna's head?

_Ahhh, Miss Lovegood._ Hello Mr Hat. Do you have a name? Luna thought. _No one's asked me that since I was created. Yes, I do have a name. I am Godelga Slytherclaw. Named after the four founders themselves. Anyway, let's get back to the sorting, shall we? You have a very clever soul, bravery is inside your heart, you seem loyal and fair, and finally ambitions to prove that some of your creatures are true, to have a knowledge of things most people gloss over. I see RAVEN- _NO! Luna thought. I want to prove myself as brave, I want to be with Harry.

_Well, he and you would be great together, your fates are linked after all. HARRY POTTER, PLEASE COME UP HERE!_

The whole hall burst into uproar. Harry Potter, having his house changed? Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the hat was going to sort him into a certain house, but thought it would be worth it if he and Luna would be in the same house. He stood next to Luna and covered the hat over both of them.

_Well, this makes it a lot more complicated. You cold both together fit into any of the houses, in fact you both ARE the houses. You are both loyal to each other to no end. Then again, You could both accomplish and learn so much. No, Ambition! Yes, you have lots of ambition. But also bravery, and never backing down. I see… HOGWARTS!_

"What?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Hatty, there must be a mistake. The boy who lived, Harry Potter, needs to be in Gryffindor! I will not stand this!"

"_Headmaster! I have told you many times and I will tell you again. MY NAME IS NOT HATTY! Also, the boy and girls fates are entwined, they both need this to accomplish their destinies. Some things can't be changed, and fate is one of them!"_

A house elf popped in front of Harry and Luna, "Mr Potter and Miss LovelyGood! You is now having the location of your rooms, and getting your robes!" The house elf said hurriedly, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, Harry and Luna saw the location of their rooms. They had to go on the fifth floor, opposite a statue, and walk past the wall three times thinking 'I need the place of the founders living' and their robes changed to have the Hogwarts school crest and 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' underneath it.

"Thank you, Mr Slytherclaw. Professor Mcgonagall, where would it be best for us to sit?" Luna asked, and the Professor looked deep in thought.

"Feel free to sit on any of the tables. In fact, it might be better if you sat at a different one each meal, as you belong to all four of the houses. Yes, sit wherever you would like to sit," Professor Mcgonagall said.

"Luna, where should we sit for this meal? I'm fine sitting anywhere," Harry said, and Ginny surveyed the great hall in thought. "Oh, and professor? What are you going to do with our timetables, as we don't belong to a particular house,? Harry asked, aiming the last bit at Professor Mcgonagall.

"Well, Mr Potter, I think it would be best if us professors teach you privately. That way, you won't be showing favouritism to any of the Hogwarts houses. You will also be given the timetables of all four second year houses, or first year for miss Lovegood, so you can go in the classrooms whenever you wish."

"I would like to sit at the Hufflepuff table tonight, Harry," Luna decided, just as Harry nodded to Professor Mcgonagall. They made their way to the Hufflepuff table and sat down just as Ginny was called.

"Yet again, I need another student, as he does not suit his house anymore. Ronald Weasley, come up!" The hat yelled, and Ron shook his head. "If you don't stand up, then you will be removed from the school grounds! The hat said, and Ronald hurriedly stood up and ran towards the hat. "SLYTHERIN!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"YOU BOTH DO NOT SUIT ANY OF THE HOUSES! ALL YOU WANT IS FOR EVERYTHING TO GO YOUR OWN WAY! SLYTHERIN IS THE CLOSEST YOU WILL EVER GET TO WHAT YOU ARE, THOUGH I HATE TO OFFEND THE SLYTHERINS FOR PUTTING YOU THERE, AS IT TRULY IS OFFENDING FOR THEM!"

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" roared Dumbledore. "THE WEASLEYS ARE GOING IN GRYFFINDOR, AND THEY WILL NEVER BE MOVED!"

"On the contrary, headmaster…" the hat began. "The only house they could possibly go in is Slytherin, and if you try to interfere then Hogwarts will recognise you as corrupt and remove you from the position. If you insist on an early retirement, then you can keep at it." The headmaster closed his mouth. "That's what I thought."

Harry and Luna sat and ate as the hufflepuffs started asking them questions.

"Hello, Mr Potter. My name's Cedric Diggory, fourth year, captain and seeker of the Hufflepuff house quidditch team. It's a pleasure to see you sat here with us," a boy to Harry's left said. "To be honest, I'm kind of glad you are no longer in Gryffindor. I now stand a chance against them. Don't give me that type of look, you are a really good seeker."

"Hello Potter. The name's Zacharias Smith, but you can call me the boss. You should hang around with me. After all, us Smiths are directly descended from Helga Hufflepuff, though no one believes us."

"Smith, you seem like a stuck up piece of - never mind. Nice to meet you Mr Diggory, and thanks for reminding me about quidditch. I need to see if there's any possible way for me to play, even if I'm just a reserve for every single team. Hey, that's a good idea to ask about!"

"Call me Cedric, Mr Potter. And your welcome for reminding you about your quidditch problem, however unintentionally."

"Ok Cedric, call me Harry," Harry said, offering his hand to Cedric. They shook, and nodded to each other.

"Harry, when our robes changed did you also get that vision?" Luna asked Harry. "The one giving the knowledge of where our common room is and how to open it."

"Oh, that one? Yes." Harry didn't understand how, but he heard the next thing that Luna thought. Or rather, he read it off of her face. "No, that's not what happens with every house, only ours."

"How did you know what I was going to -" Luna looked at Harry, and realised his answer. 'Oh, ok. This is weird, how we can read each other's faces so much. I mean, it can't be possible for us to read each other to the exact word, maybe this is part of what mr Slytherclaw meant by 'our fates are entwined.' if it is, then this could end up being a lot more interesting as we unlock more of our 'entwined fates' powers."

Harry nodded his agreement, only half listening. What was Weasley doing shaking hands with the ferret? And what was that diary the Weaslette was showing them? Why was Weaslette saying something about 'sharing with Tom?' How could he hear her from over here? Why did his scar hurt by looking at her? So many questions, and no answers!

"Yes Luna, it will certainly be interesting to see what happens if we both have and unlock these 'fates being entwined' powers. We'll have to come up with a better name than that, for sure," Harry said, putting the Weasleys and Malfoy at the back of his mind. He had better things to worry about now.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table one last time, and saw Theodore Nott mouth three words at him. 'Sorry. For. Train.' Harry put his thumbs up, deciding to give Nott _one_ chance. After all, the few times he had been paired up with Nott in class last year, he had been alright. More cunning for everyone's benefit, and ambitious to change the world for the better than the type of cunning and ambition that Malfoy had.

"Harry, we should probably actually eat something, all you've done so far is just sit there and talk, or think," Luna said, dumping a handful of vegetables on both of their plates, as Harry preceded to dump chicken on both.

They ate in silence for a little bit, before a note fell on Harry's plate. _Oy, Potter! It's all your fault we are now disgraces to the school us and Draco will make your life horrible, and you will wish the dark lord kills you first._ It wasn't signed, but Harry knew exactly who it was from. Harry tossed the note into the air and burnt it, glaring at the weasleys and Malfoy.

After finishing their food, the duo of Harry and Luna went onto the fifth floor and opened their common room. To Harry's shock, inside was a large common room with a quarter of the room for each house, and four doors. Looking around each of the four doors, Harry ended up with the red, Gryffindor bed and Luna in the neighbouring Ravenclaw one.

"Well Luna, we best get some sleep. Good luck for tomorrow and goodnight."

"Goodnight to you to Harry," Luna replied, and unbeknownst to both of them, a connection had formed. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood would be the best way to defeat the dark lord, just as Godelga Slytherclaw had predicted.


End file.
